


Accidentally in Love

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: James and Teddy are best friends and that’s all they’ll ever be. At least until James walks in on Teddy having sex, and suddenly having sex with Teddy is all he can think about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with this pairing, and I hope everyone enjoys the story.

James stared transfixed, watching as Teddy's cock sank into the arse of the man bent over in front of him.

Teddy and the man were sideways on to the door and both clearly too into their _activities_ to notice James.

But James had definitely noticed them.

When you walked in on your best friend having sex, you were meant to squeak an apology and slam the door shut, or disappear quietly without being noticed. 

James was quite certain the last thing he should be doing was staring at Teddy's sweaty, naked body, watching his cock—his big, thick cock—slamming into somebody.

And then something terrible happened; Teddy turned his head and looked straight at James.

And then something even more terrible happened; Teddy winked at him, and James felt all the remaining blood in his head rush to his cock.

James finally did the right thing and squeaked an apology before slamming the door shut. He hurried to his own room, diving onto his bed and pulling the covers over his head, but even his duvet couldn’t keep thoughts of Teddy’s cock out of his mind.

Teddy was his best friend, dammit! James was not supposed to be thinking about his best friend’s cock, about how long and thick it was, about how great it would feel inside him.

James groaned, flipping himself over and burying his face in his pillow. His pillow couldn’t drive out those inappropriate thoughts, either.

All James had wanted was some damn moisturizer. 

***

James felt his fingers trembling as he lifted his mug of coffee. He took a sip and immediately hissed as the hot liquid burned the tip of his tongue. The coffee spilt as he put his mug down a bit too forcefully, and he hastily cast a cleaning charm to get rid of the mess.

James hadn’t slept well last night, plagued by thoughts of Teddy. 

He and Teddy had been very close as children, but they had grown apart when Teddy left for Hogwarts simply because they didn’t get to see each other that often. It was only after James had graduated that their friendship became strong once more, especially after James came out as gay.

Teddy was pansexual, and he had introduced James to the best gay bars and clubs in London. They spent so many nights together that they decided to get their own apartment, and were still living together one year later.

Teddy was funny and had amazing taste in music. He was more than happy to spend hours playing Muggle console games with James, and despite his hardcore exterior he was actually rather goofy and adorable at times. And sure, James could admit that he thought Teddy was very attractive, but so could most people because they’d have to be blind not to think so.

They’d agreed right from the start that just because they were both into blokes didn’t mean they had to date each other. They were friends and that was all, no matter how much their other friends and family dropped hints that they’d make a good couple. Even Grandma Weasley had commented on how handsome Teddy was, if only he’d get rid of the blue hair, tattoos, and piercings. 

But the fact remained that they were just friends, and it was wrong of James to be picturing Teddy naked. And in James’s bed. And fucking James. So very wrong for a friend to do.

“Mornin’,” Teddy greeted from behind James, and James dropped the piece of toast he’d just picked up.

Teddy snorted, striding over to the cupboard where they kept the cereal. He was shirtless, and James tried very hard not to stare as Teddy reached up for the bowl on top of the cupboard. Unfortunately, James didn’t try hard enough and he found him gaze drawn to the strong muscles of Teddy’s back, and further down to the firm outline of his arse through his pyjama bottoms. 

“Want anything?” Teddy asked, and James dropped his piece of toast again.

“No, no, nothing!” James said quickly, heart hammering in his chest.

Teddy turned and fixed James with an amused smile. 

“Alright, no cereal for you, then,” Teddy teased. 

Teddy yawned, dropping down into the seat opposite James. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his currently purple eyes were smudged with last night’s kohl. Teddy looked nothing less than incredibly trashy, but James still couldn’t stop himself staring.

“You alright, James?” Teddy asked, his voice muffled from the spoon he had put in his mouth.

“Fine!” James squeaked, clearing his throat before repeating in a much deeper voice, “fine!”

James didn’t get flustered. At school he had always been the epitome of coolness; good hair, good clothes, popular, a Quidditch star, heartbreaker—though being gay and closeted had probably contributed a lot to that—and always portrayed a casual air of ‘I don’t give a damn’. 

There had only ever been two other occasions where James had found himself this flustered. Once had been when he met _the_ Oliver Wood, which pretty much confirmed to James that he was gay, and the other time had been when he’d met Luca Zabini. Luca had been in James’s year but in Slytherin, and after a detention together in sixth year they ended up secretly dating until Luca had crudely insulted Aunt Hermione. Luca had been beautiful, though, and he had been one of the few people who’d been able to break James’s cool.

Teddy was now included on that very short list of people. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” James blurted out, realising he’d have to say it if he wanted the awkwardness to end. “I just wanted to borrow something from you; I didn’t know you had a, er, guest over.”

Teddy laughed, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s no big deal. These things happen, eh? I hope I didn’t traumatise you, though.”

Teddy was grinning, so James made himself smile, too.

“Nope, I’m definitely not traumatised.”

Confused, maybe. Conflicted, yes. But not traumatised; it was a good job Teddy hadn’t been more specific. 

“So who was your _friend_ last night?” James asked, hoping he sounded casual. He ignored that fluttering sensation in his stomach that felt a lot like jealousy, and instead busied himself tearing his toast into pieces.

“Mike? Mark? Something like that.” Teddy shrugged. “We met at the club last night; doubt I’ll see him again.”

“Had a good night, then?” James asked. He realised how it sounded when Teddy grinned, so he hastily added, “at the club, I mean.”

“Same as ever,” Teddy said. “It would have been better if you were there. Promise you’ll come next Saturday?”

“Go on, then,” James grinned. 

Hopefully that way he’d know ahead of time if Teddy brought somebody home with him. He didn’t think his poor head could take it if he walked in on Teddy _again_. 

Thoughts of that brought the image of Teddy fucking his one-night-stand into James’s head again, and he promptly felt his cheeks flush.

“I need to get off,” James declared quickly, standing and turning before Teddy could see any evidence of James’s reaction to him. “Promised Dad I’d go out for a fly with him this morning, you know.”

According to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, his dad had spent a good year or so denying he wasn’t attracted to somebody—Uncle Ron often coughed the word ‘ _Draco_ ’ whenever it was brought up. Maybe his dad would have some advice.

But first, James needed to _get off_ in another way.

***

James tossed the Floo powder into the fireplace and stuck his head into the emerald flames.

“Roxanne Weasley’s residence,” he called out, the cool flames tickling his face as he waited for Roxanne to answer the call.

Roxanne had been James’s best friend at school, as well as his favourite cousin. She was a year older than him, but she was the person he confided in about _everything_.

“James!” Roxanne greeted as she answered the call. “What can I do for you?”

“I need you to dare me to ask Teddy out.”

Roxanne stared at James as if he had grown three heads.

James had been thinking about Teddy a lot—far more often than he should have been. 

Ever since he had walked in on Teddy fucking that one-night-stand, James hadn’t been able to get Teddy out of his head. More specifically, he hadn’t been able to get the idea of having sex with Teddy out of his head.

That had led on to more confusing feelings about what exactly he wanted from Teddy, whether it was friendship or more. James had looked at Albus and Scorpius, and Lily and Lorcan, and realised that his relationship with Teddy was almost exactly the same as his sibling’s with their boyfriends—the only thing that James and Teddy were missing was sex.

Apart from having sex, James reckoned that he and Teddy were basically dating. They could make each other smile no matter what was going on; they stayed up late together, sometimes putting off going to bed just so they could spend time together; they could joke around and tease each, but were the first to jump to the other’s defence; and they were no stranger to innocent touches like hugs and simply leaning against each other.

Of course, physical attraction and sex made it quite a big leap from friendship to dating. James had always had that emotional connection to Teddy, and he realised now that his attraction to Teddy had always been lingering beneath the surface. Now that attraction had come out, James was unable to hold his feelings back.

The problem was, James was still in two minds about whether or not he should ask Teddy out, which was why he had made the request to Roxanne. 

“I want you to dare me to ask Teddy out,” James repeated, because Roxanne still hadn’t responded and he wasn’t quite sure if she had heard him or not. 

Roxanne broke out of her stupor. “Really? Oh my gosh, I always said you two would be so good for each other. But why do you need me to _dare_ you to ask him out?”

“I’m not sure that I definitely want to,” James admitted. “But you know how everyone at Hogwarts used to call me the _Daremaster_ because I’d never turn down a dare?”

“Nobody called you that but you,” Roxanne muttered, rolling her eyes.

“You know how everyone used to call me the Daremaster?” James said again. “Well I figure that if you dare me to ask him out then I’ll have to do it.”

Roxanne’s eyes flickered to something behind James, and as he started to turn around to see what she was looking at, Roxanne snapped her fingers and drew James’s attention back to her.

“I’m not going to dare you to ask Teddy out,” she said seriously. “If you’re in two minds about it there must be a reason for it. So is that reason to do with you or Teddy?”

James hummed thoughtfully. “Neither of us, or maybe both of us. I like Teddy a lot; he’s my best friend. Apart from you,” he hastily added when Roxanne began to glower. “I’ve always admired him and I couldn’t imagine my life without him, but more recently...basically I really want to have sex with him. And not just the once, but over and over. I know I don’t have to date him to have sex with him, but I don’t want to be friends-with-benefits or whatever; I want to take our friendship forward.”

Roxanne nodded understandingly. “So what’s stopping you from asking him?”

“What if he says no?” James said, voicing the worry that had been playing on his mind for days. “What if he’s so disgusted at the idea of it that he breaks off our friendship and I lose him completely? Besides, what am I supposed to say to him? ‘Hey, Teddy; I know we’re best mates but ever since I walked in on you having sex I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you. Fancy having a go at being more than friends?’”

“Yes.”

James froze as the sound of the distinctly male voice which definitely didn’t come from Roxanne. 

Roxanne was grinning widely, and she brought her hands up in front of her face to rub them together eagerly.

“I’d say yes, James,” Teddy said, and now James could hear the footsteps coming towards him. “Because I’ve wanted that for a long time.”

Roxanne was laughing now, and she gave James a thumbs up. “Gotta go, James. Enjoy; you can thank me later.”

And then she disappeared from the Floo.

James jumped up himself, quickly wiping the dust from his knees before he turned to face Teddy.

Teddy grinned and moved to lean against the sofa, stumbling as he misjudged the movement which almost sent him toppling over. Teddy hastily sprang back up to full height, and James felt all anxiety leave him. 

“So,” James smirked. “A long time, you say?”

“Not long after we moved in together I realised I liked you than more than just a friend,” Teddy admitted. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship in case you didn’t like me back. I tried to distract myself with one-night-stands, but I never liked any of them nearly as much as I like you.”

James wondered if he’d been completely oblivious all that time, or if Teddy had just been really good at hiding his feelings. Then again, maybe all that time they spent together and all the little touches between them hadn’t been accidents. Maybe they’d been growing closer but Teddy was the only one to realise it for what it was. 

“Cool,” James said, clapping his hands together. “Er, where does that leave us, then?”

“Well…” Teddy began sauntering towards James, giving him a good look up and down. “How about tomorrow night we go out to that new French restaurant down Diagon Alley? It’s very romantic from what I hear.”

James nodded, licking his lips as Teddy stopped right in front of him, still eyeing James hungrily.

“And tonight?” James asked, though he had quite the idea of what Teddy was leading towards.

“Did I hear you say you couldn’t stop thinking about having sex with me?” Teddy asked teasingly, his arm curling around James’s body to pull them close together. “I mean, if you want to wait that’s fine, but-”

James cut Teddy off by kissing him, and it was every bit as wonderful as James had imagined. Teddy’s lips were warm and soft, and James could kiss them forever. 

“I’ve done my waiting,” James grinned eagerly. “These last few days have been torture.”

“Days?” Teddy scoffed. “Try a year! God, I’m surprised you never caught me staring at your arse.”

“Yeah, but you did catch me staring at your cock,” James pointed out, taking Teddy’s hand and leading him towards his bedroom. “Here’s a thing you don’t know about me, Teddy; I’m a bit of a size queen.”

“Oh?” Teddy purred, tearing off his shirt before the door could even close behind them. “I hope you don’t only want me for the size of my cock.”

James dropped to his knees in front of Teddy, using his hands to push him against the door. 

“Not at all,” James said, unzipping Teddy’s jeans and pushing them and his boxers down his thighs until his thick erection stood firmly on display. James licked his lips hungrily. “But it’s certainly an added bonus.”

James wrapped his fingers around the base of Teddy’s cock, and was pleased to see that his fingers couldn’t quite make it all the way round. James couldn’t wait to have that cock inside him, and he wasted no time in taking the length into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Teddy hissed, winding his fingers in James’s hair and immediately releasing them. “Damn, James; why do you have to use so much gel?”

James pulled his mouth away from Teddy’s cock with a pop. “I’m sorry. Do you want to me to wash my hair, or would you rather I suck you off?”

Teddy grinned down at James sheepishly. “The second option, please.”

James rolled his eyes affectionately, and resumed giving Teddy a blowjob. Teddy was so thick that James’s lips were strained around his cock which sat heavy on James’s tongue, making his cheeks ache in the best possible way. Teddy tasted salty, and James savoured the taste as he sucked as hard as he could. 

Teddy was moaning loudly, and as his grip on James’s shoulders started to tighten, James pulled back. 

“Are you gonna fuck my arse now, Teddy?” James asked innocently, giving Teddy’s cock one last, slow lick up and down the length.

“If you don’t kill me first,” Teddy groaned. “Jesus, James.”

James gave Teddy another grin, getting to his feet and pulling his t-shirt over his head. He slowly unzipped his jeans and slid them off, and pulled his boxers down even slower. Teddy was practically salivating at the sight, and James wished he could see Teddy’s expression as he turned around and bent over the edge of the bed, offering his arse to Teddy. 

James couldn’t resist looking, so he turned his head towards Teddy and said as seductively as he could, “Come and do what you want with me, Teddy.”

James hastily turned his head back and buried his face into the cool sheets, knowing it would ruin the effect if Teddy could see the blush on his cheeks. 

He heard Teddy shedding the rest of his clothes, before he settled himself behind James. 

James jumped as Teddy’s hands slapped his arse cheeks hard, and then fingers were rubbing them soothingly, gently spreading his cheeks apart. 

“Fuck,” Teddy murmured, his breath hot against James’s entrance. 

James sucked in a breath as a hot tongue swiped across his hole, and let it out in a moan when Teddy licked him again. Teddy made eager work of lapping at James’s arse, his hands gripping tightly at James’s cheeks as he held him open. 

James was left entirely breathless when Teddy’s tongue jabbed inside his arse, hot and slick and oh so good. James wormed his hand underneath his body to grasp his erection, slowly fisting it as Teddy continued to feverently eat him out.

There was more rustling noises behind him, and soon Teddy’s tongue was replaced with a slick finger. A second quickly followed, pushing in and out of him at a steady pace. 

“God, you’re tight,” Teddy breathed, slowing down as he started to press a third finger inside James. “I can’t wait to have my cock in you.”

James glanced over his shoulder at Teddy. “I can’t wait, either.”

Teddy’s fingers were stretching James nicely, and though there was still that aching burn as he was opened up, Teddy had been rather generous with the lube. The slickness meant that in no time all three of Teddy’s fingers were fucking into James furiously, teasing his prostate and leaving James a moaning wreck.

“I quite like this quiet side of you,” Teddy mused teasingly. “But I rather liked it when you were bossy, too. I think I like you any way you come.”

“I’d like you a lot more if you quit teasing me and shoved your fat cock in me instead,” James retorted, wriggling his arse enticingly. 

“Actually, I think I have a soft spot for bossy you,” Teddy said, pulling his fingers out of James and positioning himself behind him until the head of his cock was pressing against James’s hole. “Somehow I always pegged you as a pushy bottom.”

James was about to retort, but then Teddy started to press his length inside him.

James gritted his teeth as Teddy’s thick erection pushed into him. Teddy had again used plenty of lube, and was being slow as he pressed deeper into James, clearly taking it easy,

Teddy paused when he was finally as deep as he could go, and his hands rubbed at the back of James’s shoulders soothingly. 

“Alright, James?”

James nodded, relishing in the feeling of having Teddy inside him. James felt so full, and despite the slight pain he had never been so turned on in his life. 

Teddy slowly started to set up his pace, taking small, shallow thrusts before building up to harder and deeper ones.

“Come on, Teddy,” James urged, grinding back against Teddy’s cock. “Come and fuck me nice and hard.”

Teddy eagerly complied, adding just a touch more lube as he began pounding into James. Both of them were lost for words then, reduced to breathless moans as Teddy fucked James hard, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust. James was jerking his own erection in time, and it wasn’t long before they both came, Teddy coming inside James as his hands gripped James’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

Teddy pulled out of James and moments later collapsed next to him on the bed. James turned onto his side, smiling as he took in Teddy’s utterly content expression. James felt his heart warm, and he knew in that instant that this was what he wanted in life; what he’d always wanted. Teddy had always been so important to him, and James didn’t know why he hadn’t realised just how deep that affection went until so recently.

James pulled Teddy close to him, and they fell asleep side-by-side for the first night of what James hoped would be many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/103850.html).


End file.
